The Initiates
by I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt
Summary: Just a good old fashioned no war story but there may or may not be twists. So, just check it out! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a good old no war story. Four and Tris are training initiates. Have fun reading!**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up in the morning to the smell of bagels toasting. Mhmmm... Bagels. Bagels are my favorite.

Tobias comes in and screams "Wake up! You need to train today!"

At that, I bolt up and get changed into a tight v-neck and leather pants with my combat boots.

I put my hair up into a high ponytail and apply mascara, eyeliner, and concealer. I pop a bagel into my mouth.

"Ready?" Tobias asks. I nod as we walk to the net.

"Hey guys!" I say. This year, Uriah and Christina are training the Dauntless born while I will be training the transfers myself. Tobias couldn't train this year because he took Eric's spot as Dauntless Leader. Eric was kicked out of Dauntless for whatever reason, I don't really care.

"I'll see you later babe." I say. He kisses me and walks towards the Leader's offices. I turn around and here a shriek. I see a flash of blue. Erudite. Of course. I look and see that he has brown eyes and hair.

"Name?" I say. "Colt." he says and starts looking me up and down. I roll my eyes.

I'll deal with him tomorrow. The next person comes down instantly.

"You Bitch! I was going to go first!" he screams. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I was going to jump first but then pushed me out of the way!" he screams. They death glare each other.

Not a good way to make enemies but hey, what can you do? "Go continue your shoe fight over there." I say, pointing to Uriah.

I look back and see that the second jumper is an Abnegation. No wonder. I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys. I need more reviews. Just saying.**

**Tris POV: (this is after lunch so it is training after lunch...)**

I get dressed like normal and walk out the door. Tobias left work earlier because Max needed him for something.

I get to the training room and set up the punching bags. Today we will start with fighting.

Since initiation, I have been practicing every week so now, I can every guy down, including Tobias. Everyone is on time except for Bree and Tiff. I sigh.

They walk in ten minutes late. Emphasis on WALK. Now, I wouldn't have been that angry if they were genuinely late and really tried to be on time.

But the fact that they just strolled in like that, HELL NO!

"Girls!" I scream. They turn around innocently.

"You do know you are late, right?" I say. "Oh we know." Tiff says while pursing her lips.

"Well, you should learn not to be late next time. Better watch your backs girls." and I leave it at that. They don't look intimidated. Good. I smile to myself.

Oh, they'll get it tomorrow.

"Alright class! We will be fighting today. Not on each other. Yet. Watch and learn. I will not be teaching this again."

I show them a bunch of kicks and punches and the bag flies off the chain. "How the hell did you do that?" ask Colt. I just smirk and scream "Get to a bag!"

and they run off. I get to Colt and see that since he has muscle, he can use that to his advantage.

I tell him what to do and in mid sentence, he says "Yeah, yeah, yeah." and then kisses me.

I knee him in the groin and he falls to the floor. "Get up." I command. He does.

I walk away and say "Class is over!" They go back to the dorms and I go back to the apartment.

"Hey babe!" I hear. "Tobias!" I scream and launch myself into his arms.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I say.

"Me too." We spend the rest of the night watching tv and eating chinese takeout.

**I feel like I deserve more reviews for this chapter. Anyways, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. I need more reviews. I will still be accepting more SYOC for this story but you will have to hurry up because now I will be bringing in the characters. Hurry! After the next chapter, I probably won't accept any more SYOC's.**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I get dressed into black skinny jeans and an oversized sweatshirt.

Underneath, I wear a black tank top. Since today we are fighting, I wear something comfortable.

I walk out of the bedroom and see a note. It reads,

**Hey. I made pancakes. I had to get to work early today. Love you.**

**-Toby**

I smile at the note and gobble up my pancakes. I sprint to the training room and wait for the initiates to come in.

No one is late today. I walk over to the punching bags and say

"Today we will learn how to fight. This is important. Not only for initiation, but for regular dauntless life. Now, to knock all those that are big shit down a few pegs, who would like to challenge me to a fight?" I say.

Tiff walks into the rink. I smile and strip down to my tank top.

Since I pulled up my sweatshirt, the tank top now rides up enough for everyone to see my six pack.

I hear a few wolf whistles and walk into the rink. Tiff looks a little nervous but covers it up with a purse of her lips.

We get into the rink and she throws a lousy punch at me. I block with my for arm and kick her legs out.

I walk out of the rink and say,

"Anyone else?"

**Short but I plan to post more. I just need more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Need five reviews for this chapter. Hope you like it! Also, this story is mainly focusing on initiation. Not their relationship. Also, one of the reasons I'm not updating is I keep trying to but then when I'm writing, because of my clumsiness, I accidentally click the back button or the x. Yeah, I'm retarded.**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up and roll over to the side. I see Tobias laying there. Aw, he looks so cute. I shake him awake.

"Hey Toby. Wake up." "Mmhm." he mumbles. "Wake up. We have to go to work today."

"Ok.." he says as he rolls out of the bed. He walks over to the bathroom and brushes his teeth.

"Bye babe." he says as he kisses me. "Bye." I reply. I shrug on a patterned tank top with a blue jeans.

I grab my combat boots and head out.

**(The Training Room)**

"OK. Today we-" and I am interrupted by "Lookin' good Tris."

I turn around and see Tobias. **(aghhh you thought it was an initiate right?)**

"Hey!" I say and run into his arms. I kiss him on the lips. I pull away after a few seconds.

"I missed you, so I thought I would visit you." he said.

"Me too." I hear a "Awkward!" I turn around and see Danica.

I roll my eyes and kick Tobias out of the training room.

"OK guys. Today we are learning how to shoot a gun." I turn around to the target and grab a gun and shoot. It makes dead center.

"Show off..." I hear. Of course it's Bree. I ignore her comment and say,

"That was the only time I will show you. The rest is all you." Tiff looks at me with an open mouth.

"But you never taught it to us! That's not fair!"

"Well sweetie, when you were too busy picking at your cuticles, you should have been focusing on becoming dauntless. Now get to a target!" I scream.

Everyone scrambles to a target.

This whole 'scaring the crap out of the initiates' is fun.

**This is longer than most other chapters. Also, the Danica character is submitted by HelloImOZ. Don't worry, she's not a bitch. Review!**


End file.
